Genetically Entranced
by AbigailKinney4life
Summary: Max is a normal Human who gets kidnapped by Manticore. Confused and scared, she meets X5-494, who she names "Alec." Slowly but surely, the pair become friends and Max asks Alec to escape with her, but soon enough Manticore want their X5 back. AU fic x
1. Naturally enhanced

Genetically-Entranced

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Hey, people. I started watching Supernatural and then accidently fell in love with Jensen Ackles, so naturally I fell in love with Dark Angel. I really wish that more had happened between Alec and Max and this idea just came to me, this is an AU fic where some things are the same and some things are different, hope you enjoy, reviews much appreciated x

Chapter One: Naturally Enhanced

Max POV

My name is Max Guevara, I'm 20 years old, I work at Jam Pony, and two months ago I was kidnapped.

I had no idea what was going on, I was just riding home like normal when everything blacked out and I woke up here. In Manticore.

I'd never heard of Manticore before, I had no idea what Manticore did, I thought I'd never heard of it until they told me that no one ever heard of it. Manticore was where they had made these genetically enhanced people that could jump and run faster than anyone I've ever seen, they could do things I couldn't even describe.

I haven't been out of this damn cell they locked me in since I got here, I had the smallest window on the side of the room that overlooked the grounds, that is the only way I'd been able to see these people do the things they can do. But the window is no where near big enough to make me feel any less claustraphobic, and no where near big enough to even let any sun light in. I have a family, family and friends that I need to get back too, that I need to look after. I can't stay here, I can't stay here and be afraid ,every single second of the day, of what they might do to me.

I have no idea whats going on and I have no idea why I'm here, I'm just an ordinary Human. All I know is that I need to get out of here and fast. I've never liked being in a situation I didn't want to be in, and I wasn't gonna stand by and let these Manticore people turn me into some weird soldier...why did they even want me here? I'm not special like these other people...I've seen other Human's, like me, of course, when they had been pushed into my cell when the guards have decided what to do with them. In the rushed conversations we've had they seem to be just as confused as I am, maybe they want to kill us? But I have no idea what I've done wrong...?

"Lights out!" The guard called out, the way he called out everynight before the lights went off. And, I called out to him, as I did everynight.

"Why am I here?" I screamed, my anger seeping into my words. But as usual, he never answered.

Drained, I slumped back onto the hard metal bed in my cell and closed my eyes, trying not to think about it.

Think about the possibility that I could be here for the rest of my life.

It wasn't long until I fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

...

"Max Guevara!" A voice called out loudly, ripping me from my sleep. I sat bolt upright, my head felt groggy from my uncomfortable sleep. I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"What?" I called out, yawning loudly.

"Come with me." Said the voice, that I recognised as the guard. I looked up in shock as the door opened for the first time, and light streamed in from the windows in the corridor. My eyes acually felt sore just looking at the light. I momentarily contemplated escape.

"And don't think about escaping!" The guard called out, "you can't escape Manticore."

I muttered something uneligable and sat up slowly, my back sore from the uncomfortable bed.

I walked out of the door slowly and the guard instantly took me roughly by the arm.

"Hey!" I called out, alarmed. He roughly let go of my arm and began walking. I gave him a sour look that I knew he couldn't see before begrudgingly falling in step behind him.

"Why am I here?" I asked again, for the umpteenth time, my anger finally beginning to win out over my fear.

"You can ask that everyday if you like, girly, I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" I asked frustratedly.

"Because I don't know," he answered honestly, "in Manticore when orders are given, they're followed."

There was something disturbingly ominous in his voice when he said that so I decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the journey.

Soon after, we approached a steel door, this whole place seemed to be made of metal. It was unnerving to hear the guards boots hitting the floor loudly with every step he took.

Without a word to me, thu guard walked over and opened the door. He held it open and bekoned me inside, but it didn't look like he was going to walk into the room himself.

I peered nervously into the room, trying to access the little I could see.

"Go in." The guard instructed me bluntly.

I turned slightly towards him. "Aren't you coming?" I asked, a little nervously.

"The Doctor is waiting for you." He told me.

I looked at the door again, perplexed. I slowly made my way inside. I couldn't help but jump sliightly when he closed the door loudly behind me.

I looked around the large room. Seeing all the test tubes and metal tables...I was in a laboratory. Why was I in a Laboratory?

"Max?" A new voice suddenly came out of nowhere. I swivveled around on one foot suddenly, ready to attack whatever was behind me. My breathing quickly calmed when I saw the woman standing there. She was middle-eyed with short blonde hair, she didn't look very scary.

"I'm...Max." I answered wearily. Unsure of what to say.

"My name is Dr. Elisabeth Renfro." She told me, smiling slightly. But I didn't allow myself to be lulled into a false sense of security.

"Why have I been locked up for two months?" I demanded, angry.

The woman sighed and began to pace. "As I believe has been explained to you..." she began, "Manticore exists to create genetically enhanced Human beings who can overpower a normal Human and become the most efficient super-soldiers in the world, but you..." she continued, gesturing to me. "...you and the other Human's with you have shown some..._naturely _inhanced Human abilities. I don't just mean talents, I mean things that you shouldn't be able to do."

"I don't know what you're talking about...!" I protested, completely confused. I wasn't some super-soldier...

"The reason you're here is so we can be certain your abilities have nothing to do with Manticore."

"How are you gonna find that out?" I asked, confused.

"We will simply run some tests." She told me casually.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. As I felt a sudden pain run through my body. I couldn't move as I fell to the floor, I couldn't even scream. I saw the same guard walk to the woman and hand her some kind of tazer, and before I knew it, I was being hauled to my feet and dragged to a metal table. I tried to cry out in protest but I couldn't speak, I couldn't move;

all I could do was watch.

...

When the guard took me back to my cell, I practically fell in. My head felt groggy and tired and my body was sore and aching from all of the things they had done to me in that lab.

I was clever to not let myself get lulled into a false sense of security.

"Lights out!" The guard called out before everything went dark. I didn't even speak to him this time, I didn't think I had the strength.

I collapsed onto the bed, feeling completely miserable. But I couldn't give up, I wasn't going to allow myself to give up. There had to be some way to escape here...especially before they got the chance to perform more tests on me...I mean, what the hell was so "naturally enhanced" about me, anyway? I'd never been that good at anything...

I looked around the room. It looked to be made from cement bricks...there was no way I could get out of that. I let my head fall against the bed in defeat. Cringing in pain as I felt the sting of my head colliding wih the metal. Why a metal bed? I was surprised I hadn't been cut or something yet...

In that second, something suddenly occured to me. It was a crazy idea, but...

I hopped off of the bed as quickly as I could and pushed the bed on it's side as quietly as was possible, so to not attract the attention of the guard. And just as I suspected, the slats were metal. Slowly, ever so slowly, I eased one out wth my fingers and it prized away from the bed surprisingly easily.

I crossed quietly to a random cement block and, as quietly as I could I began to hack at it with the slat. The cement did chip away, one tiny piece at a time. This was gonna take me a while.

Suddenly, the light of my cell switched back on and I jumped and my heart began to beat uncontrollably. As quick as I lightning, I crossed silently back to the bed and slid the slat back into place and pulled the bed back down, I jumped onto it and pretended to be asleep. But it probably wasn't very convincing with my heavy breathing.

I opened my eyes as the door to my cell opened and a young man standing in my doorway looked up at me. He was probably my age, with sun-dyed blonde hair, a nice body incased in a grey t-shirt and grey Khaki trousers, deep eyes and he was very, very handsome.

I sat up as he walked into my room. Despite his looks, I was instantly weary. "Who are you?" I asked, almost scared.

"My designation is 494." He told me casually in a silky voice.

"What are you doing in my cell?" I asked him, keeping my defenses up.

He smiled slightly at me. "I'm your new breeding partner."


	2. The impossibly handsome super soldier

Genetically Entranced

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners.

A/N: I know this is quite a different take on the storyline of the show so I hope you enjoy it, in this chapter we meet Alec, hope you enjoy x

Chapter 2: The impossibly handsome super-soldier

MAX POV

_He smiled slightly at me. "I'm your new breeding partner."_

"Err...I'm sorry?" I asked, confused.

He stared at me for a long moment quizzically. "I'm your new breeding partner." He repeated, speaking slower this time.

I stood up slowly and eyed him with caution, unsure of what to do.

"I don't understand." I admitted, he made a sound almost like a sigh and walked a little closer to me, I instinctively walked back.

"Manticore have decided to breed the genetically enhanced with the naturally enhanched. They figure it'll create some kind of new hybrid with special abilities."

"What?" I asked, feeling more confused than before.

"They want us to create some crazy hybrid? I don't have any special abilities!" I half-raged.

He simply shrugged slightly. "We have to copulate every night until you get pregnant." He informed me bluntly, and I instinctively took another step back, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"That...that's sick." I managed to voice. There was no way I was going to...but thinking about this afternoon, it occured to me that Manticore could make me do anything they wanted. The idea made me feel physically sick.

I looked back up to the dark blonde for his reaction but he simply shrugged again and didn't look very phased. I tried not to shake my head. I just wanted a bit of normal human reaction, from someone.

"I'm not going to do it." I told him, trying to make my voice as authoritive as I possibly could, it was surprisingly convincing. "So, you can...say or do anything you want...but...I'm not...you can't make me, yeah, you can't make me."

He stared at me, his eyes suddenly hard. "We have our orders." He told me firmly.

It was my turn to stare at him as I allowed his words to sick in. He really was impossibly handsome. His features were fairly angular, yet somehow gentle, his ... eyes seemed soft as well, despite his soldier-like pose.

I replayed his words in my head. _We have our orders._

"Well, I'm not one of your soldiers," I told him taking another step back. "So, technically, I don't have to follow your orders."

494 stared at me and cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes slightly as if in thought. "That's true." He finally decided. "They're _my _orders."

"Hold on..." I began slowly, thinking this through as I walked slightly closer to him. "If they're just your orders...does that mean you don't want to be my breeding partner?"

"Of course I don't want to be your breeding partner." He told me as if it were obvious. "No offense but you spent your life out _there,_ I could catch something."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Thanks," I muttered. I'd probably laugh in a different situation.

494 shrugged at me. "But I'm a soldier, and I have to follow Manticore orders."

I backed away again. "Well, it's not going to happen." I said, more firmly this time, staring at the man for a response. But all he did was shrug again. "I guess I can't force you."

I tried not to snort. "That must be a first for Manticore." I said ruefully, looking at 494 for some kind of response.

He didn't answer though, he just walked past me and sat down, crossed-legged on my bed and looked at the wall. I stood still for a second, wondering if he was building up to anything. When it became evident he wasn't going to talk, I sighed slightly.

"What are you doing?"

He finally turned his head to look at me. "I have an hour to kill until I have to go back to my own cell." He explained, "if I leave now, we'll just get the guards on our tail."

I guess that kinda made sense. Tentatively, I sat down onto the bed next to him. He went back to staring at the all and I fidgeted for a moment.

"What's your name?" I finally asked, turning to face him. "My name is Max."

"I already told you," he said, as if reminding me. "My designation is X5-494."

I shook my head. "No, I mean your real name."

He angled his head slightly towards me. "I don't have one." He admitted.

I stared at him, confused. He had to have a name. "Didn't your parents give you one?"

"I don't have parents," he told me, "I was genetically engineered."

Huh. I leant back against the wall as I processed that. It didn't seem right in my head. This guy was...genetically engineered.

"Didn't someone...raise you?"

"Manticore." He said simply, "and they designated me 494." I shook my head slightly, realising I wasn't gonna get any in-depth answers. I tried to steer the subject.

"Does that mean you're one of those super-soldiers, then?" He nodded.

"So, what? You can run and jump and fight better than Humans?" I asked, interested. He nodded again.

"Also things like advanced hearing and eye sight." He added in a conversational way. "Are you a regular Human?" He asked bluntly, and again, I nearly laughed.

"Err...yeah, I am."

"What's that like?" 494 asked, sounding genuinely interested, he had turned slightly in my direction so we were sat facing each other now.

I shrugged this time, unsure of what to say. "I dunno. Pretty boring, I guess. I mean, you'no, compared to being some kind of super-soldier."

494 made a sound almost like a dark chuckle. "Yeah. If you like things like corporal punishment and indoctrination."

I immediately looked down, somehow feeling bad. 494 remained motionless for a minute, like he knew I was upset. I heard him clear his throat. "So...how long have you been in Manticore?" He asked, as if he was trying to steer the subject, I appreciated that. I looked up and met his greenish-greyish eyes and answered him. And that's how it went, the night I mean. We just talked about random things for a long time. It was the best night I'd had in Manticore since I'd got here.

...

The next day and I found myself standing in the sunlight for the first time in a long time, it was actually hurting my eyes. I considered trying to make a run for it, but all of the soldiers carrying guns put me off that idea.

I was stood in a line with a bunch of people I hadn't recognised. But half of them were obviously Human, from their scared facial expressions and stances. They were all stood next to transgenics, all in that grey Khaki uniform.

494 was stood next to me, but he hadn't said a word to me since our friendly exchange the previous night. I had to remind myself that he was just a soldier.

The more I thought about it, the more it occured to me that maybe the other Human's had to breed with the transgenics. I wondered how many had said no. And shivvered as I thought about how many transgenics didn't let them say no.

I tried to get the attention of a Human man but then suddenly that Renfro woman appeared in front of me and I immediately sank back.

She was flanked by two scary looking, armed guards and spared me one quick glance before walking to the other end of the line with her hands behind her back. I peered around 494's tall frame to see the transgenic she was addressing stand to attention.

"Report." She commanded.

"Copulation between myself and Jessica Collins successful, mam." The male soldier said. The woman by his side, Jessica, didn't say I word. I gulped and stopped looking at them. I instead sent a worried glance up to 494, but he didn't look at me.

What was Renfro gonna do to me when he told her that I refused to breed with him?

My fear only escalated when she moved to the couple right next to us. "Report." She demanded again.

"Copulation between myself and Jonathon Smith unsuccessful, mam." The female transgenic told her, "Smith failed to reach requirements, mam."

Renfro looked at her guards. "Take him away." She said. The man, Jonathon, tried to protest as the guards took him by the arms and out of sight. When Renfro looked at us, I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

As she walked in front of 494 I saw his stance stiffen. "Report." She barked.

494 didn't waver for a second.

"Successful copulation between myself and Max Guevara...twice."

I stared up at him, completely shocked, but again, he didn't look at me. Why in the hell...?

Renfro looked at me and smirked. "No wonder you were in Max's cell for more than the alloted time, 494." She said. "Excellent work." Before turning on her heels and walking away. I guess to her guards and that poor man.

I finally relaxed but my heart was still beating madly in my chest. Why would 494 cover for me? He's a Manticore soldier!

I stared at him in confusion, his stance finally relaxed and he turned to look at me for the first time that day.

"What?" He asked.

"...thankyou." I finally decided, despite all of my questions, it was the only thing I could say.

"For what?" He asked, "for copulating with you or lieing about it?"

I couldn't help but grin even though I knew he wasn't joking. "Both."


	3. Smart Alec

Genetically Entranced

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners.

A/N: I know not much has happened in this story yet and I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark with this whole "naturally enhanced" storyline. But all will become clear, I'm still stuck in the introduction phase right now. Hope you all enjoy x

Chapter 3: Smart-Alec

Max POV

I was nearly there, just a few more centimetres and...there! I did it!

I let the metal bed slat fall to the floor in my celebration and winced at the loud clang it made as it collided with the floor.

I kept perfectly still for several long moments until my heart beat subdued and I was convinced the guards hadn't heard me.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I eased my finger tips into the gaps I had chipped around the cement block, with a lot of heaving and hefting and probably some painfully pulled muscles later, I slowly eased the large cement block from it's original place and pushed it out of the way.

I crouched down even lower than I already was and carefully stuck my head through the newly formed gap in the wall.

I couldn't help but smile, probably for the first time since I'd spent the night with 494, I was actually smiling!

And with good reason, too. Just as I had thought, there was an opening behind the brick wall, probably some kind of ventilation shaft, I didn't know much about these things.

All I did know, was that this could be my one way ticket out of Manticore. I changed my body position and sucked in as I slowly slid my entire body through the gap in the wall and ended up in another crouch position in the tight space of the ventilation shaft thing.

The whole vent looked to be very crudely bolted together, like someone had done it in five minutes. Using my fingers, I slowly prised apart the floor of the shaft, the screws holding the metal together fell away easily, rusty.

This thing couldn't still be in use.

I guess if it was there would be some ventilation.

Now or never, I told myself.

I closed my eyes as I let myself drop through my newly created hole, and was surprised when I landed on my feet. Crouched down, but on my feet.

I winced as I felt the burn in my legs, I fell into a sitting position before I forced myself to stand.

I couldn't see at first. There was practically no light down here except for the odd, half-flickering light bulb.

Manticore must have abandoned this thing, maybe build those cells above it?

It must have been some kind of warehouse, some kind of large storage space, there was nothing to this room except a few empty, wayward boxes strewn across the floor and some wall panelling propped up against the genuine wall.

I sighed as I looked around, had I just gotten myself stuck in another room?

I looked around helplessly until my gaze settled on the wall panelling, it was propped against the wall at a strange angle, like there was some kind of indent in the wall?

If there was, maybe I could get my trusty metal bed slat and hack at that?

It was half a joke.

Using all the strength I could muster, I hauled the wall panelling to the ground, certain that no one could hear me down here, even with their enhanced hearing, then I almost cried.

Tears of joy actually, it was a window, a large window. A window I could easily fit through, a window two people could fit through.

I could see through it, too. Even in the dark, it lead to a field. A field! I could be free!

But like most things in Manticore, my hopes were crushed before they'd even began to arise. The window was covered in metal bars, like a prison cell, and no matter how much a tugged, how much I hacked at them with anything I could find. They wouldn't budge.

I wasn't strong enough.

I was just as stuck as I had been an hour ago, only this time it was worse.

I felt every ounce of hope leave me as I dejectedly walked back to stand under the unused ventilation shaft and hall myself back into it, as soon as I got back into my cell I replaced the cement block and leant against the wall, defeated.

So defeated I barely registered when the light in my cell flicked on and the door opened.

"Max? You seem out of breath?"

I looked up immediately to see 494 and all of his attractiveness staring worriedly from the doorway.

My spirits were so crushed it was almost comforting to see a familiar and some what kind face.

Maybe not kind, maybe just not cruel.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to force a little lift into my voice. 494 walked into my cell and the door closed swiftly behind him, he leant against it.

"I have to report to your cell every night until you get pregnant." He reminded me, in a business like tone. "I don't know how we're going to pull this off. We'll just have to play it by ear, I suppose."

I offered him a weak smile. Okay, maybe a little bit kind after all.

"You don't have to help me." I told him, honestly. It didn't matter what they did to me, I wasn't getting out of here.

494 ignored my remark. "You seem upset." He said, kindly albeit bluntly and I almost laughed. Just the way he was so blunt about things, I guess because he doesn't really understand. Probably never had a human to converse with in all his life. It was kinda cute...in an evil government facility kind of way.

"I'm fine," I lied to him, there was no way I could risk telling him what I had just done, he'd probably kill me right now. "Well, better now, anyway."

That wasn't a lie, my spirits had definitely been lifted when he had walked into the room. I guess I just liked having someone to talk to, and about things that weren't about Manticore either.

When he'd first come to my cell, it had felt nice. Telling him about my home, my family, my half-sister Cindy...it had felt normal.

I looked up to him. "Do you...do you have any idea what they want with me?" I asked him, hoping to get any kind of answer. 494 was more in the know than I was. "Any reason why they think I have natural powers?"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea." He answered me solemnly, in a way that suggested he wished he did. "I haven't been briefed." He explained.

I shook my head. "How can you just walk blindly into your orders?" I asked him incredulously. "Into things you don't wanna do? I mean, you're a _super soldier._ Why don't you fight it?"

"They have their ways of controlling us." Was all he said, but something in his eyes, like he knew...

I sat down on the bed, sighing heavily. "Well, if I had your strength..." _I'd be long gone by now._

I almost growled in frustration, suddenly remembering my earlier defeat.

"What could they want with me?" I asked dejectedly, not talking to anyone in particular.

"There is _nothing_ special about me. I can't run or break things or anything. I'm not even that smart! I'm sure Manticore have a way of manufacturing geniuses..."

494 coughed slightly to get my attention. "I have a genius level IQ." He told me, but he wasn't boasting. He was just answering my question.

I stared at him for a full minute. "Seriously?"

He nodded in response.

I looked away and shook my head disbelievingly. "Smart-Alec." I said under my breath.

Then I stopped and thought for a moment, and then I turned back to face him, slowly.

"What?" He asked.

"Alec." I said softly, staring at his face, his eyes. It fit perfectly.

"What?" He repeated again, looking more confused.

"It suits you." I told him, "the name Alec. I think that's what I want to call you."

"Alec." He repeated, rolling the word around on his tongue for the first time.

"I can live with that." Alec told me, and he smiled. Just the slightest bit, pleased with his new identification.

And in that moment, he became so much more Human to me.

"You have a lovely smile," I told him honestly, pleased with my handy work. It was true, he did. He had one of those sunshine smiles that lit up the room. It was the first smile I'd seen in months.

"You should smile more often." I told him.

"I'll...try." He replied slowly. As he said those words, it occurred to me that this man..._Alec,_ he was experiencing these emotions probably for the very first time, or at least for the first time in a long time. I was strangely proud to be a part of it.

And as I watched Alec leave my cell again that night, I tried to think up all the ways possible that I could make him laugh.

I barely slept that night, I just fiddled with the hem of my top, lost in my own thoughts. I was no longer pre-occupied with my dismal failure, but for the first time since I'd gotten to Manticore, I felt lonely.

Not just for home and for my friends and family, but for just someone to talk to. Someone to sit on my bed next to me and just _be there._

Part of me wished Alec had stayed a little longer.

I smiled despite myself.

_Alec._

_The one person here who helped me, talked to me, even makes me laugh._

There was something within this one that made him different somehow.

Genetically engineered super soldier or not, I liked him.


End file.
